Ingolstadt
Ingolstadt ( ; locally ) is a city in the Free State of Bavaria, in the Federal Republic of Germany. It is located along the banks of the Danube River, in the center of Bavaria. As at 31 March 2011, Ingolstadt had 125,407 citizens. It is part of the Munich Metropolitan Area, which has a total population of more than 5 million. The Illuminati, a Bavarian secret society, was founded in Ingolstadt in the late 18th century. Ingolstadt is the setting for the novel Frankenstein by Mary Shelley, for the monster created by the scientist Victor Frankenstein. It is the site of the headquarters of the German automobile manufacturer Audi, defence aircraft manufacturer Cassidian Air Systems (formerly EADS DS) and electronic stores Media Markt and Saturn. Ingolstadt Central Station has been connected to Nuremberg by a high-speed rail link since May 2006. Ingolstadt also has a second passenger station at Ingolstadt Nord. Ingolstadt is the birthplace of Luftwaffe Ace Josef Priller, and was for a long time the home of the notorious Dutch war criminal, Klaas Carel Faber, who was responsible for more than 22 murders during the Second World War. Before his death in 2012, he was the most wanted war criminal world-wide . History and culture Ingolstadt was first mentioned in a document of Charlemagne on 6 February 806 as "Ingoldes stat", the place of Ingold. Circa 1250, Ingolstadt was granted city status. Ingolstadt was the capital of the duchy Bavaria-Ingolstadt between 1392 and 1447. Ingolstadt was then united with Bavaria-Landshut. Louis VII, Duke of Bavaria ordered the building of the New Castle, whose form was strongly influenced by French Gothic architecture. In 1472 Louis IX, Duke of Bavaria founded the Ludwig-Maximilians-University in Ingolstadt. In 1800 it was moved to Landshut and finally to Munich. On 30 April 1632, the German field marshal Johann Tserclaes, Count of Tilly died at Ingolstadt during a Swedish siege of the city. The field marshal had been badly wounded in a previous engagement with the Swedes under King Gustavus Adolphus. Ingolstadt proved to be the first fortress in Germany that held out for the entire length of the Swedish siege, and the Swedes eventually withdrew. The remains of Gustavus Adolphus' horse can be seen in the City Museum. The horse was shot from under the king by one of the cannons inside the fortress, a cannon known as "The Fig". When the Swedes withdrew, the city preserved the remains of the king's horse, eventually putting the form on display. It has remained thus for almost 400 years. Originally a fortress city, Ingolstadt is enclosed by a medieval defensive wall. The Bavarian fortress (1537–1930) now holds the museum of the Bavarian army. During World War I, future French president Charles de Gaulle was detained there as a prisoner of war. A sappers' drill ground lies next to the river, and two military air bases are located nearby, one used for testing aircraft. The long military tradition of the city is reflected in today's civil and cultural life. Former "off-limit" military training areas have been converted into well-used public parks. Ingolstadt was the city where William IV, Duke of Bavaria wrote and signed the Bavarian Reinheitsgebot in 1516. In 1748, Adam Weishaupt, the founder of the Order of Illuminati, was born in Ingolstadt. Adolf Scherzer composed the "Bayerischen Defiliermarsch". Mary Shelley's Frankenstein was set at the Ingolstädter Alte Anatomie (Old Anatomy Building), now a museum for medical history. The famous writer Marieluise Fleißer wrote Pioniere in Ingolstadt in 1928. Main sights As one of five ducal residences of medieval Bavaria — besides Landshut, Munich, Straubing and Burghausen — the city of Ingolstadt features many Gothic buildings, such as the Herzogskasten (Old ducal castle; ca. 1255) and the New Castle, which was built from 1418 onwards. The largest church is the Gothic hall, Church of Our Lady, which was begun in 1425. Also the churches of Saint Maurice (1235) and of the Gnadenthal and Franciscans monasteries date from the Gothic era. The Kreuztor (1385) is one of the remaining gates of the old city wall. The Gothic Old City Hall was constructed in the 14th century, and later altered several times. The Baroque era is represented by the Old Anatomy Building of the university (1723–1736, designed by Gabriel de Gabrieli) and the church St. Maria de Victoria, which was built by the Asam brothers (1732–1736). The church of the Augustinians of Johann Michael Fischer (1736) was completely destroyed in World War II. Many buildings of the neo-classical fortification of Leo von Klenze have been preserved, such as the Reduit Tilly and the towers Baur and Triva. As well as being the home of the headquarters of the car manufacturer Audi, the town is also home to the Audi Museum which is open to the public and presents historic exhibits and offers guided tours. Schools Ingolstadt School of Management Ingolstadt is home of one of Germany's foremost business schools: the Ingolstadt School of Management. It is the department of business administration and economics of the Catholic University of Eichstaett-Ingolstadt. In national rankings, the business school regularly scores among the top ten, which is due to its high academic quality and excellent student:professor ratio. The faculty maintains a large network of partner universities for international educational exchange. The Ingolstadt School of management offers bachelor's and master's degrees in business administration ( ). Among the academic programs offered are also an executive MBA and doctoral degrees. * Ingolstadt School of Management * Catholic University of Eichstaett-Ingolstadt University of Applied Sciences The University of Applied Sciences Ingolstadt is a new and dynamic university for technology, computer sciences and business administration. With around 2,500 students the University is the biggest institution of learning in Ingolstadt. Classes are small and students receive individual attention. The close interaction between professors, instructors and students creates a pleasant contrast to studying at a larger universities. Several scholarship programs supported by companies such as Siemens and Temic provide gifted students with financial assistance during their studies. These students deepen their practical experience by working at these organizations. The University of Applied Sciences Ingolstadt offers several Undergraduate and Graduate Programs. Every Program is listed under the top 25 in Germany. * University of Applied Sciences Ingolstadt Literary references Ingolstadt is one of the many settings in Mary Shelley's novel Frankenstein. Primarily, Victor Frankenstein attends university in Ingolstadt. The musical version of the novel, Frankenstein - A New Musical has many scenes set in Ingolstadt. Ingolstadt is also a pivotal location in The Illuminatus! Trilogy by Robert Shea and Robert Anton Wilson. Dr. Faust is mentioned in an old and short local tale. The sixth scene of "Mother Courage and Her Children" by "Bertolt Brecht" is set in Ingolstadt, when count Tilly died in 1632, during the "Thirty Years War" The X-Files episode "The Post-Modern Prometheus" makes a reference to the University of Ingolstadt. This was an allusion to Frankenstein, as the episode was filled with Frankenstein references, and the full title of Frankenstein is actually "Frankenstein: or, The Modern Prometheus" (also see: Prometheus). International relations Several other cities are sister cities to Ingolstadt: * Győr, Hungary * Kirkcaldy, Fife, Scotland * Grasse, PACA, France * Carrara, Tuscany, Italy * Kragujevac, Serbia * Manisa, Turkey * Opole, Poland and )}} © 2007-2009 Urząd Miasta Opola}}'' * Central Administrative Okrug, Moscow, Russia * Murska Sobota, Slovenia Organizations and clubs *MTV 1881 Ingolstadt, Ingolstadt's major sports club *FC Ingolstadt 04, Footballclub in 2. Bundesliga (II) *Grün-Weiß Ingolstadt, Footballclub in Kreisklasse (IX) *Ingolstadt Schanzer, Baseball team in 2. Bundesliga (II) *ERC Ingolstadt, Ice hockey team in DEL (I) *The Bavarian Illuminati Twin Town * Kirkcaldy, Scotland See also *University of Ingolstadt References External links * Ingolstadt Official website of the city (in German) * Virtual tour through Ingolstadt (in German, but more images than text) * Catholic University Eichstätt-Ingolstadt * University of Applied Sciences (Fachhochschule) * Museum of the Bavarian Army (in German) * Audi * A history of Ingolstadt by Kurt Scheurer (in German) * A biography of Marieluise Fleißer (in German) * [http://www.deutsches-filmhaus.de/filme_einzeln/f_einzeln/fassbinder/fassbinder_m-p/pioniere.htm Pioniere in Ingolstadt by Marieluise Fleißer] (in German) Category:Ingolstadt Category:Cities in Bavaria Category:Settlements on the Danube